Cosmos in Hogwarts and she's whos SISTER
by Shi no Hakari
Summary: I do not own any characters that appear in the story right now, Cosmos goes home after her dimension is destroyed at chaoses hand on stand by
1. Default Chapter

Serena Tuskino a.k.a. Sailor Cosmos stared at a now barren world, Chaos had destroyed everything.  
"There's nothing left here for me, so I guess I can go back to my brother and to my God father" she told her self as she opened a portal to the gates of time. At the gates Serena walked down the endless halls till she found a door the door looked old it had a crest on it. The crest held a lion, a snake,a badger, and a raven. In the center of the crest stood an H.  
"Here I go" she whispered to herself as she walked though the door.   
Albus Dumbledore smiled as the first years walked into the Great Hall to be sorted. Dumbledore turned to look at the Gryffindor table, he saw Harry Potter talking with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry didn't seem as depressed as one would have thought after losing his godfather right before summer vacation.  
"Now for my usual speech The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, Aurors are here to make sure nothing happens our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is none other the Professor Lupin now Dig in" he said and the food appeared on the tables.  
About half way though dinner the doors to the Great Hall where thrown open by a huge gust of wind all the teachers and aurors stood up as a cloaked figure walked into the room.  
"Who are you?" Demanded Professor Snape, a tanned hand went to the hood of the cloak and slowly pulled it back. To reveal a beautiful girl she had black hair with red highlights, her eyes were an emerald green the same shade as Harry's her skin was tanned and flawless that people could see.  
"Hello Dumbledore, Remus long time" Serena told them  
"I thought you were dead" Remus told the girl  
"Why would I be, one of my guardians took me to the dimension I was suppose to be in, but sadly it was destroyed" the girl replied  
"Serenity what do you mean by guardians, we thought you were dead because we didn't find you in the house with your parents or your twin?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Some stories are not meant for so many ears, I was taken from the house with my parents knowledge and more then likely before the attack" Serena replied.  
"Then lets get you sorted,"Dumbledore turns to Minerva she still had the sorting hat. "you remember her don't you?" he asked McGonagall nodded.  
"Serenity Potter" she said as the girl now known to the school as Serenity. As the hat was lowered she could feel it trying to probe her mind to see what house she should be in Serenity opened her hole mind to the hat.  
"Gryffindor" it yelled then it slumped over and said "you want her sorted ever again you look into her head THAT HURT" the hall was silent for a few seconds then the Weasley twins who had come back to finish school yelled  
"We GOT ANOTHER POTTER" Serena rolled her eyes. Dumbledore stood up.  
"I have another announcement we now have a muggle Defense class to see how you can handle things with out your wands the teacher is Amara Tenou with the assistance of Serenity Potter" he said Serena almost fainted right there on the spot.

Serenity walked up to the tower with every one else after the feast, she had been keeping to her self since she was sorted into the house. Serenity noticed Harry waiting for her, she knew she would have to tell him where she had been all this time.  
"Harry I know that you can hardly believe that I'm real or that I'm your sister but go back and look at the family albums that you have. And add this picture it is the only one I've had all these years." she told him as she passed him the picture showed James Potter Holding Harry while Lily was holding Serenity. Serenity then turned and walked up the girls stair case.   
The next morning Dumbledore announced that instead of Serenity going to all the muggle defense classes that there would be one big demonstration that morning. Serenity groaned as she walked up the stairs to change into her work out clothes. Soon enough Serenity was on the field waiting for everyone to either be quite or sit down.  
Harry was watching his sister he had yet to really talk to. As he watched her he saw a bright green beam headed for her.  
"Serenity behind you" he yelled but it was to late it had hit her. A high pitched scream made everyone shut up as they looked to the field.  
"AMARA WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME"Serenity yelled at the girl.  
"Because Serenity-hime I haven't called one yet" Amara replied. Both of the girls looked at each other Amara reached into her robes and brought out what looked like a wand. "Transform or hand-to-hand?" she asked  
"hand-to-hand lets kick some youma ass" Serenity said as she ran at the monster the whole quidditch (?) stadium was quite as they watched their new muggle defense Teacher and one of the students battle the ugliest thing they had ever seen, it was an ugly greenish brown color and yellow eyes and black teeth. Serenity took a vary powerful hit to the stomach while Amara pulled out a glowing sword.

"Uranus space sword blaster" was yelled as a stream of light came out of the sword the monster screamed as it disintegrated in to a fine dust. Serenity limped toward the teacher, when a load laugh cut though the air. Serenity and Amara recognised the laugh.

"Your Suppose to be dead........." Serenity whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Shi no Hakari


	2. HI

1"Your Suppose to be dead........." Serenity whispered.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever I started a new job at Wal-Mart over nights so I Never have time to write, this is a happy birthday chapter to me I am now 19 years old. So enjoy the chapter...

Every one in the stadium turned to see who had spoken, a man with

black hair and sea blue eyes looked down at the two girls.

"Now why would you think that Serenity, I still have to rule so why

would I die before I've had my fun" the man replied.

"You can't rule with out Serenity as queen you know that." Amara said grinning eerily.

"And you know I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth" Serenity said the man smiled evilly at Serena.

"But you would for Trinity's life as well as Hope's"

"Leave them out of this Darien they have nothing to do with this" Amara yelled.

"But I already have them" Darien replied as he disappeared.

.I know it's a small chapter but I will be writing again soon


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER TWO YEARS  IT'S BEEN WEIRD ON MY END BUT I PROMIS TO TRY TO UPDATE WHEN EVER I CAN

SHI NO HAKARI

AN: I am using the correct names and planets of the Greek gods and goddesses as in my mythology books, Cronos is the god of Saturn and Hades is the god of Pluto

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Leave them out of this Darien they have nothing to do with this" Amara yelled.**_

"_**But I already have them" Darien replied as he disappeared.**_

Now:

Serenity looked at Darien like he was mad. "Do you not think I would know where my daughters are?" Serenity asked him. Darien started laughing.

"Do you really Serenity? I am their father so I could just as easily have them as well." Serenity herself laughed at that comment.

"Only way for you to have them would be to kill Pluto and he's immortal, unlike you." Serenity yelled Darien smirked as even he knew (idiot) that Pluto was female and one of her senshi, but Darien didn't have the children. A voice rang out from the stands.

" If your going to lie to some one Endymion you might want to make sure the people who know the truth are not around to tell of the lie." Everyone looked at the stands only to see Professor Snape.

"And who are you?" Darien asked in anger.

"Professor Severus Snape or Hades either one works." Severus replied. Darien gave him a weird look.

"All the gods are dead everyone knows that." Darien smarted off.

"Then you really are an idiot" Came Dumbledore's voice from the crowd. Harry looked at his sister.

"Serenity what's going on?" he asked….

AN. I AM LEAVING OFF FOR RIGHT NOW BUT I

HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW

THIS IS THE GOD AND GODDESS LIST FOR NOW

Severus Snape: Hades god of death also known as Pluto Minerva McGonagall: Athena Albus Dumbledore: Zeus also known as Jupiter Remus Lupin: Cronus also known as Saturn Hermione Granger: Persephone Serenity Potter: Selen 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry people time just got away from me, I got married and had a lil boy and having another I just don't have time for the stories. I don't even know where I was going with this anymore so if anyone want it just email me depends on how many people want it and where they want to head with the story is who gets it .


	5. Chapter 5

I promise I am working on getting updates ready but I had to sell my computer I am buying a new one soon so I will be taking down the stories after I get the new laptop so if you really like _**Untitled and Cosmos at Hogwarts and she who's sister add me to your authors alert**_


End file.
